Always
by Anililam
Summary: "Il avait fallu se souvenir de tout. De chaque petit détail, de chaque coin de rue, de chaque éclat de rire. Replonger dans les souvenirs, ouvrir les fioles les unes après les autres, et frôler les bords les plus lointains d'une mémoire qui, parfois, défaille." Il y a cette pensine sur le bord de la table, et, dehors, le bruit de la joie dans le souffle du vent.


« Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home. »

Il avait fallu se souvenir de tout. De chaque petit détail, de chaque coin de rue, de chaque éclat de rire. Replonger dans les souvenirs, ouvrir les fioles les unes après les autres, et frôler les bords les plus lointains d'une mémoire qui, parfois, défaille. Une fois l'esprit ouvert, tout était allé vite ; une plume et quelques mots griffonnés sur le bord d'un parchemin. Une vague idée d'un monde parfait où tout pourrait se mélanger.

Il avait fallu se souvenir des premiers pas, apprendre les hésitations avant que le rideau ne se lève et que l'histoire ne commence. _You__'__re a wizard, Harry_, avait glissé Hagrid. Le gâteau d'anniversaire, la mer déchainée, le Chemin de Traverse. _Toc, toc, toc, toc_, le parapluie rose sur les vieilles briques londoniennes. Poudlard ensuite. Le train, la quête effrénée du quai 9¾, le verni rouge du train ancestral, le bruit étrange de la locomotive, le wagon de sucreries. L'enfance. Le lac noir glacial, les chuchotements, des histoires de calmar géant à dormir debout, les barques qui glissent doucement.

Ensuite, les souvenirs se mêlent ; tout est flou, confus, et il faut trier, défaire les nœuds, délier la mémoire. Les longs escaliers qui bougent et changent de place au gré de leurs envies. Le premier sourire de Ron. Son sort qui ricoche sur Croutard et se perd on ne sait où. L'air hautain d'Hermione. Le crapaud de Neville aux pieds de Mc Gonagall. Le discours de Dumbledore. Le premier cours de balais ; l'évidence d'une envie de s'envoler – toujours plus haut. Fuir tout ce que la magie permettait de fuir. _Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff_ : _your house will be like your family_. Les potions et les sorts qui explosent au nez de Seamus, la découverte de la poudre de Cheminette, les livres d'Hermione, Rogue qui se retrouve coincé dans les vêtements de la grand-mère de Neville, la Carte du Maraudeur et ses passages secrets, le Polynectar dans les toilettes des filles, les boules de poil dans la gorge d'Hermione, les hurlements stridents de Mimi Geignarde, la cape d'invisibilité comme cadeau de Noël, _fais-en bon usage_. La potion de Fred et George avant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, les barbes qui poussent sans s'arrêter, et le sourire de Dumbledore qui flotte dans l'air ; la tente immense déployée pendant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, _pas de pieds sur la table__!_ La voix agacée d'Hermione pendant le premier cours de Sortilèges, _C__'__est Leviosa, pas L__é__viosa__-__a__-__a_. Les fous rires, les premiers regards entre Harry et Ginny, le bruit des plumes de Buck l'hippogriffe, la danse de Ron avec le professeur Mc Gonagall, l'imitation de Fred et George, le Retourneur de Temps d'Hermione qui cliquette doucement, les vies sauvées, le professeur Lupin, devenu Remus, les quantités astronomiques de nourriture ingurgitées par Ron, la mort de Cédric, la valse d'Hermione dans les bras de Victor Krum, les branches de gui pour Mc Laggen, la voiture volante, les araignées géantes, les paquets de dragées surprises de Berti-Crochu, le retour d'Hagrid après son renvoi de l'école en deuxième année, le hurlement de Katie Bell lorsqu'elle touche le collier ensorcelé par Drago Malefoy, les verres de Bierraubeurre alignés au Chaudron Baveur, les colliers et les boucles d'oreilles de Luna, les barreaux arrachés de la fenêtre de Harry, l'été de sa seconde année, la peur à chaque mouvement lors du départ des sept Potter du 4, Privet Drive, le cimetière qui a vu renaitre Lord Voldemort, le lien étrange entre les plumes de phénix des deux baguettes, les larmes de Fumseck sur les plaies ouvertes, la plus belle partie d'échec vécue à Poudlard, les oiseaux d'un maléfice qui s'abattent sur une porte refermée de justesse ; la jalousie. Le Déluminateur qui murmure encore un espoir, les heures à contempler sans comprendre le miroir du Rised, le corps de Dumbledore qui quitte la tour d'Astronomie dans un dernier envol, des centaines de baguettes levées vers le ciel, le dernier regard de Severus Rogue qui demande juste un sursis d'émeraude, les pas lourds de Graup, les galions brulants de l'AD, les immondes tasses de thé du Professeur Ombrage, le regard tranchant de Kingsley Shacklebolt, _Harry is the best hope we have __; trust _him. Les journées à errer en quête du moindre indice, les blagues de Peeves, les octaves de la Grosse Dame, la _page trois-cent quatre-vingt-quatorze, _le premier Vif d'Or presque avalé, les huit pattes d'Aragog, les chansons de Slughorn, les photos de Colin, le voile déchiré derrière lequel disparait Sirius, les étreintes de Molly, le feu des dragons, _Ten points to Gryffindor_, les cris des mandragores, les baguettes cassées, le vol à dos d'hippogriffe, la toute dernière bataille. _You have friends here you're not alone. _L'histoire d'amitié plus forte que la guerre, les fondations d'une nouvelle famille, les racines retrouvées, ancrées, les bases d'un nouveau monde au-delà de toutes les différences.

Rose lève les yeux vers la fenêtre ouverte, et observe sa famille qui s'apprête à entamer une énième partie de Quidditch. Elle regarde le soleil qui brille au-dessus de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, Harry et Ginny se disputent le poste de capitaine, George prête sa seconde batte à James, Ron prend place devant les anneaux, face à Lily, Teddy embrasse Victoire avant d'enfourcher son balais, Albus se prépare au poste d'attrapeur, contre son père, Dominique, et Fred et Roxanne se battent un moment avant de laisser le souaffle à la plus jeune et de s'élever dans les airs.

Hugo s'éloigne de Louis et vient se poster devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, batte en main.

**•**** H****é****, Rosie, tu nous rejoint****? Il nous manque un poursuiveur****! **

Rose acquiesce doucement. Elle pense aux batailles, aux pertes, au marbre gravé, aux livres d'histoire, aux bouquets de lys blancs que sa mère fait apparaitre chaque semaine devant la grande statue qui garde le souvenir de tous leurs combats. Une dernière fois, Rose pose sa plume sur le parchemin et clôt l'histoire que le monde entier devrait connaitre ; celle d'une lutte sans fin pour que le soleil puisse briller chaque jour au-dessus de tous les anneaux de Quidditch du monde. Elle pense au passé, à la pensine près d'elle, aux fioles vidées à l'intérieur ces derniers mois, à la vie aujourd'hui, au bonheur :

« Tout était bien. »


End file.
